Yami no Hentai
by Blackmoonlight
Summary: Seto Kaiba, rich and handsome is preoccupied with certain thoughts of a tri colored figure. finally going drunk he confessess his love...crappy summary. (one shot) SYY RR!


YAMI NO HENTAI… 

By Blackmoonlight

Standard disclaimers: All Yu-gi-oh characters belong to Takahashi-sama. The story plot I thought up on my own…um…enjoy? ^ . ^;

Warnings:*****YAOI***** (boy/boy relationship)

¨ means thoughts and "" means talking

¨ please excuse any grammar and spelling errors!! ^.^*

Seto stood up slowly from his desk and stretched. The brunet narrowed his bright cerulean eyes. It had been so long since he had stepped out of his office. He looked out of the window and wondered what Yugi was doing. The little shrimp was probably hanging out with his cheerleaders somewhere. The sun went behind the cloud for a moment and then reappeared again, blinding the CEO's eyesight for a split second. Seto shook himself-what was he doing thinking of the little runt? Yugi was a goddamn nuisance, always sticking his nose into things that didn't concern him. But yet don't you appreciate it…? Deep down inside…? 

Seto sighed and sat back down on his chair, every time he thought about that, the same nagging voice in his head told him the same old thing. The truth was that he didn't like Yugi, really -- he liked the other side of him that came out or something- He stared at the numbers and figures in front of him and groaned; he didn't feel like worrying about the budget and other crap like that--he wanted to……

 Seto abruptly stopped, got up and walked out of the building-he was going to loosen up; Yami Yugi had been on his mind way too much lately.

ONE HOUR LATER

Kaiba groaned. His head felt like shit and he couldn't really think straight. He slowly got up and decided to hell with it-he was gonna get **real** drunk tonight. "Ch…I mean whath da harms?" After five more pints of that-intoxicating stuff Seto suddenly felt more……relaxed--everything was clear to him. He smirked. "I shoulda got *hic* drunks 'fore-ith gooood for*hic* brain *hic*"

Yami Yugi stretched-Yugi had fallen asleep and he had gotten restless inside the puzzle and decided to take Yugi's bod for a run. He sighed-at least Yugi doesn't remember anything that Yami did at times like these. That meant that no matter what happens, Yugi wouldn't know about it…

A few flashbacks ran through Yami's head…

Yami jumped as he heard a bang- someone was knocking on the door loudly. He ran down the stairs and opened it to find a very drunk Seto standing there. "*hic* 'ello there … I really *hic* likes you Yami-"

Seto fell over as the full toxic power of alcohol hit him. Yami stared disbelievingly at the sprawled figure on the floor. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Gramps hadn't woken up and hefted Seto's body up to Yugi's room. After placing Kaiba on the bed Yami sat on the edge next to Seto and stared at the man. The moon shone brightly into the room illuminating the room and bringing out the dark features of Seto. Yugi thought back on what the drunk had said to him before falling into a 'swoon'.

 It had been something like-'I really likes you Yami' or something to that extent. Yami stared down at Kaiba-

"Really? Do you mean that Seto…?"

Yami's eyes widened as Seto flipped over onto his side and murmured

" 'course I mean it Yami…mm…I-reallys like ya-hmmm…" 

Did Seto really just answer him in his sleep? Yami smiled slyly- maybe Kaiba would tell him anything in his sleep…his eyes darkened-he needed to know a few important answers to a few…personal…questions.

Darkness and bright light-together, flowers and children's laughter, the tinkling of bells, swirls of light-red, blue... Seto screwed his face up; through all the noise he faintly heard Yami's voice asking him. "Do ya wub me, Seto?"

Seto shrugged, "hm…yeah-"

"Do ya really?"

"Hm…"

"Okay then- Do you want me?"

"Hm-" Seto's eyes fluttered open. What the hell? 

Yami's face swam into view as the room slowly slid into focus.

"Wha-? OWWWW!!!! Goddamn it!" Seto had tried to sit up but had found that he had an amazing hangover from being drunk and the added weight of Yami on top of him was not helping either. Yami smirked-too bad Seto hadn't answered that last question-guess he'll just have to find out another way…

Seto struggled to get up once more but was pushed back down by Yami-Seto then realized after a quick glance at his surroundings that he was in Yugi's room and in Yugi's bed……with Yami on top of him. He cursed, he didn't think that he would do this even if he was drunk…

 He looked down at himself quickly and sighed with relief- nothing had been removed…except for his boots………a pinch on the face reminded him that someone was still sitting on top of his abdomen-for a guy Yami was pretty light…

Seto looked up at the 'pharaoh' and realized that he had to get out of the room as fast as he could. He squirmed as he struggled to get up again…and was pushed back down by Yami. 

"What the hell do you want?"

"Now Seto-is that the way you should treat the guy that took care of you when you were drunk? Besides you still haven't answered my last question…

…heh, Do you want me?"

Seto stared disbelieving up at the pharaoh's face. Wasn't the pharaoh supposed to be some goddamn righteous freak? What ever he was supposed to be, he was pretty sure that it wasn't supposed to a horny freak…even though he was getting turned on…Seto stopped his train of thought there and gritted his teeth-he needed to be a good model for Mokuba…

"I have no idea what you are talking about-now let me get out of here before I call my security not to ment—nmm mmpphh!!… Mmmm…"

Yami's eyes narrowed as he looked at Seto's face-the guy was lying to him-

Seto had suddenly found his lips being assaulted by Yami and stopped trying to speak. Yami broke the kiss and looked at Seto; both of them panting heavily-

"So…Do you want me?" Seto wiped his mouth-it had felt good, too good…

"I'm getting out of here-"

Seto struggled to get up-he was still sinking in denial- ( A/N: oh how horrible denial is…I should know…^.^;) and was shoved back down again. Yami adjusted his position on top of Kaiba and smiled seductively. Seto sweatdropped as he tried to grab onto his last shred of sanity…Yami was not supposed to be like this…He's the freak 'n savior of the world or something- not a horny pervert!

"Yami no hentai! …Where the hell is Yugi? … What'd you do to him???"

" Only for you…and Oh…him? He won't be around for awhile, at least not until I'm done with you…besides he won't know a thing-he can't remember anything that I do now, so…" Yami grinned-he was sounding like a goddamn horny pervert but hey-he really dug Seto so it all evened out in the end…

"So…let's have a good time…" Yami lowered his mouth onto Seto's and proceeded to continue making out with Kaiba. Then the invasion of Kaiba's sore mouth abruptly stopped. (Yami was a little rough  -.^; )

" Oh yeah…you still haven't answered me- Do ya WANT me?"

Seto forgot about his image and answered willingly,

"I want you Yami-and I'm gonna get some too…" and proceeded to flip Yami onto his back and started to undress him. Yami smiled quietly-he got the answer he wanted and the rest- just came with it…heh.

"What's with you and all these goddamn belts anyways?"

Yami looked up at Seto and winked.

"It's just there so you could have fun unbuckling them…"

Meanwhile, Yugi's grandpa opened his eyes as he heard a rhythmic thumping above him in Yugi's room-he lifted an eyebrow as he heard the light moans accompanying the thumping…He put a pillow over his head and tried to get back to sleep-

It must be Tea and Yugi… Whatever- I'll wait for the happy news tomorrow…but I still don't see why they have to be so loud…

Kaiba woke up with his arm around Yami. He looked down at the peaceful sleeping face and realized that he had better get out of the place before the Gramps woke up. He slowly shook Yami. Dark crimson eyes slowly opened up and Yami stretched. (A/N: Crimson eyes!!! Like Hiei-sama's!! *swoon* he's from YYH and I wub him to bits!!!)

" 'mornin koibito…"

Seto smirked and placed a quick kiss on Yami's lips.

"I gotta go-besides don't you think that you should switch back with Yugi?"

" 'k but you gonna come back tonight?"

" Of course koibito- "

Yugi stretched as he got up and looked out the window. Strange what's Kaiba doing up so early and around this neighborhood? 

He shrugged and proceeded to go down to eat some breakfast.

"Yugi! Do you have some news you want to tell me?" 

Yugi blinked, as he looked bewiledered at his grandpa. His face suddenly cleared up after a few seconds.

"Oh yeah Gramps! How did you find out??!!! My sheets are kinda sticky and I have no idea why…can you change 'em for me later? Thanks!!"

Grandpa looked at the boy bewilderedly and sat in his chair for thirty minutes staring blankly at the ceiling, before finally going up to change the sheets. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yugi's grandpa could never figure out what was causing the nightly thumping sounds and Yugi was convinced that he had contracted a serious skin disorder that made every sheet you sleep in sticky…

Kaiba and Yami…? Well let's just say they had fun…^.^;

~OWARI~  

Bwahahaha!!!!!!! I love it!!!! Yami was a real hentai and Kaiba was sappy…in a way. But what a perfect fanfic!! *sighs, eyes fill with twinkles* Ahh! Finally I'm done!!! It's just a random topic but all I know is that I like Seto/Yami

Better than Tea/Yami. 

********Also: I write challenges too!!! Just give me a random topic and I'll do my best to write what you want…Please review!!! 

Watakushi ai Hiei!!!! I wub him!!! ^.^ *runs off with a Hiei plushy in her arms*


End file.
